Home
by inactiveasof2016
Summary: This was originally a submission for Sunshine Siblings Week, but everyday is the day for Boruto/Himawari fluff. Enjoy reading about how the siblings take over their parents hobbies. :)


"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!"

Naruto's eyes slowly opened to the bright sunshine spilling into his bedroom. After a few blinks, he was able to make out the silhouette of his daughter, tugging at his blanket.

"Good morning, sweetheart." After sitting up and releasing a big yawn, he smiled at Himawari and patted her small head.

"We got a package all the way from the Hidden Sand! It's from Uncle Gaara!" The young girl's smile lit up her face so much, it was in competition with the morning sun.

Naruto pulled his covers off and sat at the edge of the bed, then lifted his daughter onto his lap. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's see it!"

Before she could open the small crate, rushed footsteps came closer and closer to the bedroom.

*thump thump thump*

"Slow down, Boruto! You're going to trip!" Hinata warmly cautioned from the kitchen.

"You weren't about to open that without me, were you?!" Boruto stood at the doorway with his finger pointed at his younger sister. Himawari returned a smile and motioned for her brother to come over.

"I haven't seen Uncle Gaara in a long time!" Boruto plopped onto the bed next to his father.

Himawari carefully opened the crate to reveal a small succulent. It was like a watercolor painting, with washes of pink, violet, and green. Attached to it was a small note:

 _Boruto and Himawari,_

 _From your home away from home._

 _-Gaara_

Himawari's azure eyes glistened at the beautiful plant on the center of the dining table.

"It's so pretty." She whispered.

"Remember to water the soil every day, and it will need plenty of sunlight." Naruto noted as he washed the dishes from breakfast.

"I'll get the water!"

"I'll take it to the front porch!" The siblings simultaneously exclaimed.

Hinata hugged Naruto from behind and smiled at the two, who were now standing outside caring for the plant as if it were a newborn child.

Naruto was busy at his office the next morning. He fought heavy eyelids as he skimmed over what seemed like an infinite amount of scrolls. As he began to lean back in his chair, a small knock at the door woke him up.

"Hi daddy!"

Himawari walked in followed by her mother and older brother. The room quickly filled with the enticing smell of cinnamon rolls.

Himawari jumped onto her father's lap.

*plop*

"We helped mom make you a snack this morning." Boruto held out a small box with a proud smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"Thank you," Naruto smiled. The box was still warm and icing was oozing from each layer of the bun. "this looks delicious!"

The two shared a laugh at their dad, who was scarfing down his breakfast like an animal.

Himawari looked at him with her bright blue eyes, "Hey dad…"

"Hm?"

"Boruto and I were wondering if you could teach us how to make a flower."

Naruto's eyes shifted from his daughter's wanderlustful eyes to Boruto, who was flashing a cheeky grin.

"We want to send old man Gaara a thank you gift!" Boruto winked.

Naruto looked from the papers on his desk to Hinata, who let out a small laugh. Giving in to the precious gaze of his children, he placed Himawari on his shoulders.

"I suppose a busy Hokage can have a day off!"

The siblings were laid out on the floor of the shed, the smell of fresh soil and grass wafting in the air.

"Which flower should we grow, big brother?" Himawari looked at the many pictures of flowers in her father's stash of plant seeds.

"How about this one?" Boruto held up a small bag with a picture of a sunflower on it. "When I see a sunflower, I think of you lil sis. I'm sure Uncle Gaara will too!"

Himawari giggled, "Let's go tell dad we found one!"

"Alright Boruto, I need you to make hole about a foot-and-a-half deep." Naruto commanded.

"I can do that!" Boruto, rather over-excited, made a small rasengan to create the perfect nest for their flower.

"That'll work." Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head. Then he knelt down to hand Himawari the seeds. "Here you go, Hima."

The cheerful little girl gently placed the seeds into the hole and covered it, like she was tucking a child into bed.

Boruto took a watering can and soaked the area, taking care to leave no dry spots.

The siblings high-fived and laughed together, proud of themselves.

"Now what?" Boruto questioned.

Hinata opened the front door, with some honey lemon tea and onigiri. "Now, you have to be patient." She answered with a smile as Naruto wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Your mom's right. From here, it's a waiting game. You two will have to water it every day until it is fully bloomed."

"How long will that be?" The siblings frowned.

"Hmm…I'd say about 3 months-"

"That will take forever!" Himawari took the words from her brother's mouth.

Hinata handed her daughter her snack. "Oh sweetheart, it will go by fast. Besides, it will bloom just in time for summer…and sunflowers are the most beautiful when the sun kisses their beautiful petals." Hinata swept her daughter's bangs back and kissed her forehead.

After three impatient months, the flower reached Himawari's chin.

"Look Boruto! It's almost as tall as I am!"

"How are we going to send this to old man? It's enormous!" Studying the flower's size, the curious boy looked at his mother and father.

"Your mom actually had an awesome idea." Naruto winked.

"We'll press and frame the flower so Gaara can hang it on his wall." Hinata cheered to her smiling son. "Shall we go find a frame?"

Boruto's eyes lit up. "That's a great idea, mom! Come on, Himawari! Let's go get our sandals on!"

It was a hot day in the Hidden Leaf, but it didn't seem to bother the Uzumaki family. Boruto and Himawari split a popsicle, and Naruto and Hinata did the same. The street was lined with colorful shops selling fresh produce, clothing, and art. After walking around for a while, Boruto gasped.

"Mom! Dad! I found one!" Boruto had a big smile and was pointing towards one of the stores. "Follow me!"

The parents obeyed and followed their energetic son.

Himawari held up the bright orange frame, smiling just as much as her brother, who hooked his arm around her shoulders.

Hinata smiled at her beautiful children. "It's perfect…almost too perfect." She glanced over to her blushing husband who was dressed in his usual orange attire.

Naruto knelt down and gave his two kids a hug. "I love you guys."

"Alright, dear…be very careful." Hinata handed her son a pair of pruning shears. "Try to cut the stem as close to the flower as possible."

Boruto squinted his eyes and stuck his tongue out in concentration.

*snip*

The flower fell gently into Hinata's hands. "Good job!" She gave him an encouraging smile.

"Himawari, go get a few cinder blocks from the shed. Boruto, could you go with her and get two slabs of wood?"

Nodding in sync, the two raced to the shed.

Boruto laid one slab on the ground, Hinata placed the flower on top, and then he placed the second slab on top.

"Go ahead and put the cinder blocks on top, honey." Hinata motioned for her eager daughter.

Himawari let out tiny grunts as she lifted the blocks.

"Need some help, sis?"

"No, no I got it." Himawari quickly replied.

Hinata smiled, "Awesome job! Let's go eat dinner and we'll check up on it afterwards."

"Hima, don't forget the frame!" Boruto yelled to his sister as they made their way back outside.

The sun had just set, and only a hint of light remained in the sky. Fireflies began to shimmer in the front yard.

Hinata removed the cinder blocks, and Boruto lifted the wooden slab. A perfectly pressed sunflower was ready to be framed.

After the three successfully fastened the back of the frame closed, they flipped it over to reveal their masterpiece.

It looked like the sun; the bright orange frame accented the more rustic tones of the flower, while the yellow colors radiated through the glass so vividly.

After wrapping up the frame securely, Naruto placed it in a sturdy crate.

"Wait!" Himawari held out a small note in her marker-stained hands.

 _Uncle Gaara,_

 _From your home away from home._

 _-The Uzumakis_


End file.
